


Bad Days (TheBombDiggity666)

by coldphoenix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Days, Dadster, Gen, deadpool4ever, thebombdiggity666
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: A narrative adaptation of the adorable Dadster comic Bad Days by TheBombDiggity666, for her birthday :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Days](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/283254) by TheBombDiggity666. 



_Tap. Tap. Tap_. It was early afternoon, and though deeply engrossed in his work the conscientious W.D. Gaster always managed to recognise the sound of his son returning home from school. Gaster was in his lab, with his back to the open doorway, when he heard Sans’s footsteps.  
“Hello Son, how was school?” He casually greeted his boy, still not turning away from his work.

Sans stood there, his coat still fastened, his scarf still covering the bottom half of his face and his pack still on his back. He hesitated to settle down, or answer the question. He just stood there, staring at his father’s back. Something was off with him… Gaster continued with his work, but he couldn’t help but be briefly distracted by Sans’s silence. Normally the boy would at least grunt a response. He heard Sans shuffling around, and then there was the sound of the backpack being thrown to the floor – quite loudly, actually. Louder than necessary. “Hmm.” Gaster mused, feeling his son’s eyes on him. What was this, a cry for help? Sans was hardly subtle. “I get the distinct impression someone wants to talk…” Gaster said, turning his head towards Sans. What was it, bullies? Too much homework? An unjustified detention? Sans wasn’t particularly keen on things not going his way. 

But… somewhat to Gaster’s surprise, Sans still wasn’t talking. Well… this was a problem. Something really was bothering the youngster, for him to be so quiet. “I take your silence as a yes, my child?” Gaster asked.  
“dad…” Sans finally whimpered. His eyes started to fill with tears. He was shaking…  
“Yes, my son?” Gaster replied.  
“do… do you _love_ me, dad?” 

The words startled Gaster right down to the marrow in his bones, and as his pupils widened in shock his own body let off a little shake. W-What? What a question! Gaster remained quiet for a moment, stunned into silence. Then… he composed himself, and carefully formulated a response.  
“Why is that a concern of yours?” He asked calmly, after a long pause.  
“oh, well... be... be-because I um…” Sans stammered, the tears in his eyes become thicker as he bravely tried to say his piece. He folded his arms tightly, encouraging himself to talk. “because the kids at school say that you don't love us.” He sobbed. “they say we are lab rats to you because you only care about your work.” He dove his hand into his pocket and nervously rubbed at his arm, his pupils timidly pointed towards the floor. “it just has been kind of eating me up…”  
“Sans.” Gaster uttered.  
“I just sort of…” Sans soldiered on, unable to stop now that he’d started. Still though, he kept his nervous gaze on the floor. “sort of wanna know if what they say is true…?”  
“Sans.” Gaster repeated, in a vain attempt to make the boy stop talking long enough to listen. Really! This was ridiculous.  
“so... so do you?” Sans wept, and stared up at his father with innocent eyes and tears streaming down his face little. “do you love me?”  
“Sans!” Gaster barked. “That is **enough**!”

He held his palm up to Sans, sternly silencing the child as his entire body began to shake in anger. He could barely fathom this – this absurd situation he had suddenly found himself in. Really, this was ludicrous! Repulsive, even! To think that… oh! Ridiculous. Still not looking at Sans, Gaster placed a firm hand on his hip and proceeded to rant. “I am ashamed and disappointed that you would ever begin to think that I care more about my studies than for my own damn children!” He huffed, his face flustered and twisted in anger. Really. _Really_! “Never, from the moment you were born, did I ever expect that I would have to answer such an obvious question orally!”  
“but I –” Sans attempted to speak, before he was quickly cut off.  
“I'm not finished!” Gaster snapped. “Sans, you are so very smart and mature for your age. I thought you would be stronger against some school bullies' false accusations, you know how awful children can be. You also know how much better you are than them, don't let their words hurt you.”  
“can you just say it?” Sans pleaded, his own tiny body trembling under the weight of Gaster’s obvious anger. Sans was a little scared; Gaster looked really mad… but still, it had taken a lot for him to start this, so… he persevered. “out loud and directly…?” Sans whimpered. 

Gaster took a moment to prepare himself, still shocked beyond comprehension that he had to say it. But… if Sans insisted; if he was allowing himself to be so easily persuaded by a group of ignorant children… then fine. So be it. Sans could have it his way. Reluctantly but with passion, Gaster began his declaration.  
“To whomever it may concern…” He enunciated, loudly and clearly as if he were addressing the entire Underground. “I, W.D. Gaster, hereby announce my parental love and admiration to my son. He thinks my work means more to me than his own wellbeing… well. **Whoops**!” In one swift movement Gaster swept his hand across the desk, knocking his current chemical project to the ground. His once so meticulously organised papers fell out of sequence; the glass container of his liquid compound smashed against the hard floor, the product of his hard work and dedication becoming irreversibly contaminated by its unclean surface. Gaster never so much as batted an eye. “Ask me if I care, Sans.” He demanded.

Sans’s face lit up in delight. His hands pushed together excitedly, he looked up at his father with bright eyes and a wide grin as he bashfully uttered,  
“do you…?”  
“Absolutely not. Not at all!” Gaster exclaimed. “Because you are important.”

_Zzziip_! All of a sudden Sans found himself being pulled into the air, lifted by Gaster’s magic. He flinched in surprise, but he was soon filled with exhilaration as the magic pulled him towards his father. Still with the wide grin on his face, Sans met Gaster’s eyes as the scientist took hold of him and raised the boy up to his eye level. He looked at Sans with a proud smile, and his eyes glowed with a bright cocktail of love, happiness and admiration as he spoke fondly to his son, “If this doesn’t clear things up then I don’t know what will.”

He closed his eyes and pulled Sans into a big, tight hug. “I love you, Sans.” Gaster spoke against his boy’s warm cheek. The grin never fading from Sans’s skull, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Gaster, burying his face into his father’s shoulder.  
“i love you too, dad.” Sans smiled.

They remained like that for only a short moment, before being ever so rudely interrupted…  
“I heard something break!” The voice of Gaster’s panicking assistant came from outside the room, causing the scientist to smirk a little. Heh. Typical. “Dr. Gaster, is everything okay?”  
“It’s fine.” Gaster replied, and continued hugging his son.


End file.
